


乱七八糟的变态

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [7]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437577
Kudos: 15





	1. 神子

旭凤是教堂神父收养的，还在襁褓中的他，被扔在了教堂大门的石阶上，初春的日子带着点凉气，可令人惊讶的是旭凤并没有哭泣，只是乖巧的窝在小布包里吮吸着手指。

神父称他是奇迹，没有冻死或者饿死。是主的孩子，久而久之，这片地区的人们都称呼他为神子。

反叛军的潜入，并没有带来太多的影响，他们是半夜闯入这座城，零星的几个人，说是反叛军不如说是逃兵。入夜的城市寂静无声，只有城中心教堂依旧闪着烛光。

旭凤依旧守在神像下祷告，他祈求主可以撒下福祉，战乱让这片土地的人民饱受艰苦。背后突然传来一阵阴冷，他转过头去，原来只是几个伤兵，他了然于心，救济逃兵他也遇到过几次，并不会发生什么，他和先前一样，拿出了松软的面包和牛奶，端到那个似乎是头领的男人面前。

烛光下的旭凤，仿佛打上一层圣光，娇美的容貌纯洁无暇，穿着一身白色的长袍，只露出脖颈处一丝皮肉，连粉嫩可爱的脚趾头都遮的严严实实，他站在那个男人面前许久，对方都没有接下食物，旭凤以为对方是个要面子的人，便点了点，转身离去。

“呜，你干什么 放开我，嗯啊。”旭凤体态修长，他身后的男人常年舞剑，十指都带着老茧，肆意的钻入旭凤的衣服里抚摸他的身体，旭凤娇嫩的肌肤被磨的有些疼，他皱着眉头让对方放开他，却被男人的手下，撕烂贴身内裤，举起他的双腿架在臂弯。

旭凤奋力的扭动，害怕的小声抽泣，耳边传来惊呼，“老大，这个小婊子就是双性人，还是粉色的，真想把他草个透”，旭凤不知道这些是什么意思，他的养父只告诉他不可以在外人面前裸露身体，其余的都不曾说过。

“不可以看，不可以!你们放开我”，旭凤红着眼睛推搡着他身后的男人，却被一把握住秀气的小肉棒，粗糙的手掌上下撸动，拇指剥开包皮，磨蹭着马眼孔，未经人事的旭凤哪里承受得住，昂着头哭叫，很快一股精液喷了出来，旭凤无力的将手隔在男人的臂膀上，徒劳的捶打。

架着旭凤双腿的是一个尖嘴猴腮的瘦子，他伸出手指扒开旭凤的阴唇，看到中心的空洞一张一翕，因为刚刚的刺激吐露出蜜液，如鹰爪般枯瘦的手指“噗”插入粉嫩的阴部，穴腔内湿热紧致，瘦子转动手腕快速搅动着小穴，深处涌出的蜜汁，被手指堵着无法流出，再抽插过程中不断飞溅。

“求，求你们，不要，呜呜。”

“啊啊”突然旭凤的声音拔高，原来是因为快感而冒头的阴蒂被其他人捏在指尖。旭凤的蜜穴酸麻快美，他忍不住的想要加紧双腿，却被分的更开，安静的大厅里，回荡着他鲍肉里噗嗤噗嗤的插穴声，再一次重重捻过阴蒂后，旭凤张着嘴颤抖着身体潮吹了。

“你知道你这里是什么么?”瘦子抽出手指，一大股淫液从旭凤的小洞里涌了出来，他摇了摇头，不知道这里是什么，刚刚的感觉他差点以为自己要死了。

“是母狗穴，淫洞，专门吃男人的精液。”

一直抱着他的男人终于开口道，末了又说到，“是因为你长了一副淫乱的身体，你是恶魔的孩子，今天我们都被你所引诱，一切一切罪孽都需要你来承担。”

旭凤拉着自己的长袍无声落泪，他看了一眼自己红肿的阴蒂和一片泥泞的穴口，竟然默认了这个事实。

男人们大笑着将肮脏腥臭的肉棒插入他刚高潮的小穴，痛的他又一度落泪。他心中祈祷主的原谅，不仅花穴被操，连身后的菊穴也不曾放过，旭凤骑在两个男人身上颠簸，两条肉虫不断往他最深处捣弄，下身的汁液多的几乎盛不住，长袍还套在身上，只不过被拉至胸口，奶头被掐出一道道淤青奶孔被指甲恶意掐弄，旭凤只能缩着胸膛呜咽的请求宽恕。

瘦子不知道从哪里摸出了给战俘做标记的圆环，用力的扣在旭凤小巧红艳的阴蒂上，疼的他几乎昏厥，但是他还是清晰的听到了那句，“这个是给犯人做标记的，以后大家看到你这个环就知道你是条小母狗了。”

旭凤伤心的点了点头，自己是淫乱的，是不堪的。

最后的最后，他们每个人都射了旭凤的穴里，涨的他小肚子犹如怀孕一般，他跌坐在神像面前无声痛苦，阴蒂传来一阵阵疼痛，他不知道怎么办。神父!是了，他还有他的父亲。

神父每日都醒的很早，这日也例行在写公文。听到小声的敲门声 和旭凤稚嫩的嗓音，“父亲，您起了么?”

虽然外人面前，旭凤一向喊他神父，但是私下里，他俩和普通父子没有区别。神父清了清嗓子让旭凤进来。旭凤一进屋子，就忍不住的哭着，他缓缓的脱掉长袍，爬上神父的床，张开双腿，对着神父说自己的母狗穴好疼。

这一切震的神父几乎以为自己在做梦，旭凤的花穴处女不在，鲜血和陌生男人的精液顺着他的大腿往下流，阴蒂再也无法缩回去，上面扣着一个铜环，几乎是瞬间，神父勃起了。

而旭凤的声音还在继续，“父亲，我是魔鬼的孩子，我有着最淫荡的母狗穴，可是我好疼，父亲帮帮我。”

神父心中一凛，甚至找到了为自己开脱的理由，自己养大孩子竟然是个主动扒穴的婊子，他又何苦忍耐自己的欲望，他伸手拉扯着旭凤的阴蒂环，敏感的旭凤又挤出一波蜜汁。

神父露出笑容，将自己的阴茎塞进已经红肿发疼的蜜壶之中，“父亲，不可以，这样你会被玷污的。  
”  
“孩子，我会用圣水净化你，别害怕”，说完便用力顶撞起来，旭凤勾着神父的脖子甜美的呻吟着，他最敬爱的父亲在他身体里，会帮助他，他不在害怕了。

“嗯呐阿，父，父亲，您好用力，好疼，可，可是好舒服啊，旭凤的淫穴好舒服啊呜呜呜。”

神父大力的鞭挞这个婊子，低头吸着他肉乎乎的小奶头，旭凤有些沉溺于快感，被神父一把抱起，鸡巴在他肚子上定出一个又一个弧度。神父将旭凤压在神像前，吃着他嘴里的香甜，下身快速的抽插，旭凤扶着自己的阴茎，嘴里叫着又要泄了，却被神父用十字架项链牢牢捆住，旭凤哭着挣扎，他想要尿尿。

“乖孩子，你要用你罪恶的女穴尿出来，才能洗清你身上的污秽。”旭凤哭着摇头说不会，神父的巴掌落在他白嫩的臀尖上，说他愚蠢，又用手指去戳弄他女穴的尿道。

“呜呜，父亲，好疼，不要了”，神父在不断的穴腔收缩中射了出来，随机晨尿也一并送给了旭凤的女穴，他没有拔出来，依旧插在里面，一手按着旭凤的肚子，一手扣弄他女穴尿道，旭凤膀胱几乎炸开，大声哭叫着用阴部尿了出来，带着些许味道全部浇在神像上，有些还溅在了神父的袍子上，旭凤的阴蒂被惩罚似的掐了一下。快感以及对主的背叛，让旭凤一瞬间晕死过去。

炎枭是教堂后面铁塔里的奴仆，他也是被收养的，不过他天生阴郁，不被人待见，整天阴沉着脸，过长的刘海遮住半张脸，看着不讨人欢喜。他讨厌那个冠冕堂皇的神父，以及那个所谓的神子，只因为身体的原因，两个人得天差地别，每当有人夸赞旭凤的时候，他总是露出不屑的样子。

这些却在一日全部被推翻，炎枭按照惯例每日晨间打扫大殿，他捂着饥肠辘辘的肚子，昨天又被人抢走了饭菜，到现在他还没吃东西，突然他闻到一股淡淡的香气，面前出现一只洁白的手，比炎枭自己的手小上一些。那只手上捧着一碗牛奶还有两份面包，刚出炉的面包香软可口，炎枭不自觉的咽了咽口水。

“感谢你为教堂每日的付出，神会保佑你的。”  
炎枭此时才明白自己与神子的差别，不单单在于身体。神子他多么的圣洁，惹人怜爱。

从那以后炎枭每天都抢着来打扫，每天都能受到旭凤的馈赠，又是一日，炎枭来的比平常更早，却没发现旭凤的踪影，他绕着走廊随意走着，听到有人在哭泣的声音，他悄声走进，看到神父的房门半掩，他震惊的看到旭凤，他美丽纯洁的神子赤身裸体的接受神父的草弄，绯红的双颊，含泪的凤眼，还有不断发出呻吟的唇。最让他吃惊的是，神子是个双性人，他的屄口被撑得打开，几乎要裂开，却不知足的含着男人的阴茎。

炎枭愤怒，他被欺骗了，他的神子是魔鬼，是最卑贱的妓女。

旭凤从神父房里出来后，打算去大厅见见啊他的那个下仆朋友，却在瞬间陷入黑暗。

炎枭将旭凤扒个精光，四肢捆在一起绑在旭凤身后，露出那个贪吃的穴口。他痴迷的吻着那里，忽的又生气的揪着旭凤的阴毛，旭凤被疼痛弄醒，看清楚来人的面孔和自己的处境，难道他又陷入污秽了么。旭凤伤心不已。

炎枭拿出一把小刀，将旭凤私处的毛发一点一点刮下，嘴里咒骂到，神子明明是该纯洁无暇的，哪是你这个婊子样，下面的阴毛被男人的精液糊的揉成一团，肮脏不堪。旭凤听着炎枭的话，几乎哭的晕死过去。

炎枭看着光洁发红得私处满意的露出笑容，他掏出自己早已勃发的肉棒，对准旭凤一个深顶，炎枭天赋惊人，大鸡巴直接撞上旭凤从未被开发过的子宫，宫口被炎枭撞得渐渐打开，吸着炎枭的龟头，他抬起旭凤圆翘的小屁股 ，用肉棒继续欺负着蜜穴。

旭凤知道自己再也不会被神原谅了，他的最深处吃了男人的精液，会生下孽种。


	2. 溺

大概就是当不了演员，还欠了钱，只能拍av还债。还有有虐待戏份。就发病乱写的。

ACT1.  
班主任把郝泽宇整个禁锢在怀里，下体勃发的肉棒隔着一层薄薄的西装裤顶着郝泽宇弹性十足充满肉欲的屁股，“郝泽宇，别人都可以摸，老师就不可以么?真是个坏孩子阿”。

老师炽热的双手下流的在郝泽宇的身体各种揉搓，白腴的臀肉被捏出各种样子，甚至故意将他的裤子往上提，阴部的形状都被勒的清晰可见，郝泽宇颤抖着摇头。老师的手捏住勒出痕迹的花唇，用力掐了一下，郝泽宇哭的哼了一声，很快裆部染成了一边深色，他出水了。

“老师，不要，求求你，我没有和别人。”话未说完，就被掐着脖子抬起通红的脸被迫和老师接吻，郝泽宇泛着恶心的接受对方的口水，下体被人用力搓弄，阴蒂隔着裤子顶在老师的手掌间，被故意用力按压，淫水一波接一波，裤子湿的几乎没法再穿。

老师讲郝泽宇推倒在办公桌上，强硬的扯烂了他的校服，似雪娇嫩的身体暴露在空气中，白玉般美好的肉体，散发着淡淡幽香。郝泽宇将脸埋在臂弯处，双腿夹得死紧，却被老师握住脚踝用力打开，早已经泥泞的蜜壶露了出来，软软的阴毛被他自己流出的淫水打湿粘成一团，小鸡巴也支着顶在小腹。

“不。。别看，呜呜呜。”

老师弯下腰，用手指扒开可怜的阴唇，露出里头瑟缩的处女洞，被人看着的感觉让郝泽宇更加敏感，身体又挤出一波清液。

郝泽宇凤眼微翘，蜜桃软臀难以自持的摇摆着，胯间一抹粉红晃的人性欲暴涨。他张着双腿任由老师将他的两片阴唇含进嘴里，吃的“啧啧”作响，很快他小巧的阴蒂被老师的舌头卷进嘴里，被猛的的嗦弄，郝泽宇躬着身体，哭喊着，他简直快要尿出来了。

玩了一会儿阴蒂，老师的舌头朝着更深处的穴腔开发，舌头比手指灵活，舔的肉壁疯狂颤抖，老师的整张脸几乎都卖了进去，鼻子压着阴蒂阴道被舔舐，郝泽宇身体酸麻的快要昏厥，等老师舔了一阵子，最后用牙齿狠狠地咬了一口阴蒂，此时的郝泽宇已经不知道潮吹喷了多少次。

这还只是开始。

老师讲郝泽宇的双腿架在臂弯，最大程度的打开他的身体，被玩弄的汁水横流的蜜穴早已松软下来，方便进入。

“呜，不要。。好胀啊”老师的肉棒一寸一寸往肉道里入侵，郝泽宇有些难受的挣扎，被暴力压制，只听噗的一声，老师的鸡巴完全没入小穴，直捣苞宫，整个穴腔被塞的紧紧饱饱。处女丧失。

老师富有技巧的碾压着穴心，把那处弄得酸麻颤抖，恨不得立刻被操个爽快，淫汁喷了一道又一道。等鲍穴终于适应后，老师终于开始在嫣红的肉穴里快速抽查。

“嗯啊。。阿。。啊”原本发痒的蜜壶被操得快美不已，细嫩湿滑的肉腔被粗硬的东西重重鞭挞，摆满的龟头一刻不停的顶弄花心，郝泽宇被操的浑身颤抖，双颊发红，呼呼的喘着气，又受不了似的淫叫。

“老，老师。。不行了。。真的。好酸啊。。。呜呜”

老师恶狠狠的掐了一把郝泽宇的乳头，嘴上毫不客气，“你个小母狗，整天发骚，被班上男同学都奸过了吧。”

郝泽宇被这种过分的话激的更加敏感，双腿加紧老师的腰，讨好的加紧穴腔，带着哭腔说不要。

“不行，呜，老师，我，我要尿了”郝泽宇觉得花心处发热酸胀，几乎要被捅破。

“真的要坏，坏掉了。嗯啊”铁棒似的肉棒不断捣着汁液飞溅的蜜壶，快要高潮的穴肉将鸡巴紧紧锁住一般，让老师爽的难以把持，毫不留情的往更深处戳弄，郝泽宇又潮吹了，经过数次高潮的身体早已无力的摊在桌子上。身上的男人去不放过他。

手指捏着阴蒂用力掐揉，小鸡巴被上下撸动。郝泽宇哭着求饶，过于敏感的身体又快要尿了。

“骚货潮吹都不知道，尿什么尿。”郝泽宇呜咽着点头，希望老师快点放过他。

等最后男人射出来的时候，郝泽宇的花穴早已经肿的透亮，疼的他连双腿并拢都不敢。

ACT2.  
郝泽宇被带到了那个飘满落叶蓄满了水的水池，他的老师说要教他游泳，他有些担心的点了点头，下面的蜜穴还很疼，不知道老师还会不会奸他。郝泽宇身上的死库水有些小了，丰美的屁股肉几乎被挤到外面，屄穴被勒的疼的他不断抽气，莹润的乳肉裹的浑圆，奶头翘生生的顶着布料。

老师拖着他得屁股慢慢下了水，一开始还是再游泳，但很快的老师将他胯下的布料往旁边拉开，连夸张都没有，直接举着鸡巴往他的肿成馒头的阴阜死命插，郝泽宇瞬间哭叫出来。

“老师，不要，好疼，饶了我吧。啊啊啊”

老师不断没有怜惜他，甚至想将手指也插进来，被撑的薄薄一层的肉瓣似乎被撕裂，郝泽宇难受的大口喘气，剧烈的动作让他半沉入水中，下面还被奋力捣弄，窒息的感觉让他身体夹的更紧，却又无法逃离，好在没多久老师便放开了他。

他一边潮吹一边哭着喘气，还没等他再次反应过来，老师将他拖到岸边，他的头耷拉在水池边，四肢敞开着，老师的肉棒从头到尾没有离开过他的蜜壶，旁边散落着一些小玩具，老师讲两个乳夹夹在郝泽宇花苞似的胸脯上。。

他挥动着手想拒绝，但是随即被老师按着埋入水里，他拍打着水面，他已经快没力气了。阴蒂上突然传来疯狂的震动，他的鲍穴喷出好几股淫水还有之前被射入的白浆。

不知道经历了几次，郝泽宇已经翻着白眼吐出舌头，身体微微抽搐。一副被玩坏的样子。

老师将昏迷的他带到房间，郝泽宇再次行来的时候躺在一张柔软的床上，他的四肢被固定在床头，胯下阴唇肿的发红。他呜咽着不敢说话。

老师带着几个陌生的男人进来，其中一个男人穿着皮鞋踩上了郝泽宇的花壶。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不要，不要，放过我，好疼，呜呜真的好疼，求求你们了。”郝泽宇感觉到一股钻心的疼痛，很快老师边过来阻止，郝泽宇以为没事了，可不曾想到，老师将红酒瓶对着他的阴道，猛的插了进去。

郝泽宇眼眶几乎瞪咧，张着嘴发不出声音，他快要崩溃了，酒精涌入穴腔，本就受伤的嫩肉疼的疯狂抽出，郝泽宇在床上几欲翻滚。脸色失去血色。

那些人不断往他的穴塞乱七八糟的东西，吃过的生鱼片，吃了一半的香蕉，还用布料堵住。他的肚子鼓的像怀孕了一样，一动甚至能听到声音。红酒将袜子浸透，滴落在床单上，有个男人走了过来，他拉出了塞住郝泽宇花穴的袜子，郝泽宇迷糊的望过去，以为结束了，谁知道被一根灼热的鸡巴捅的作呕。稀烂的鱼肉泥和香蕉被带着体外，红酒混着精液沾湿他的屁股，小鸡巴的马眼被堵住，涨得发紫。

郝泽宇流着泪，唇舌颤抖。不知道何时结束。

ACT3.  
郝泽宇坐在一个像受刑的凳子上，腿挂在两边，露出粉红色的肉缝，手被后绑固定在椅背上，是他的老师进来了还带着另一个人。

郝泽宇来不及思考这些怪异，老师拿过来一个小箱子，打开，亮粉色的液体换换流动 里面泡着好多吸水性材料做成的安全套，郝泽宇甚至可以闻到淡淡的花香。

火热硕大的龟头顶着套子一下子塞入他的蜜壶，贯穿了他的身体。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”肉腔里的层层褶皱被打开，粉色媚药不断被挤出，流向阴道以及更深处的子宫，很快郝泽宇就感受到了酸痒，被男人的大肉棒勇猛的抽干。

“不。。不行了。那里，已经不行了啊啊啊啊”郝泽宇的阴蒂勃起，至今未射的小鸡巴疯狂甩动拍打着他的小腹。

“出去啊。。我不要被肉棒干了，出去啊”。郝泽宇的呻吟让男人舒爽不已，他几乎骑在郝泽宇身上，摇动结实的腰部次次撞在花心上，不断飞溅的水花有些甚至打在了他的脸上。

太过激烈的动作，让阴蒂也收到不少撞击。

“穴。。。。小穴。。要被奸透了”郝泽宇疯狂潮吹，那人好心的将他的马眼棒抽了出来，郝泽宇瞬间哭叫着撒出一片金黄色的液体。他要死了。深红色的肉洞剧烈抽搐，飙出一波波清液。


	3. 稚

鸦鸦出生没几天，他娘就死了，他爹在县里好不 容易做了点小生意也被人骗了个精光。村里的人说 他是天煞孤星，谁靠近他谁倒霉。他也几乎不出 门，就绐他那个醉酒老爹做饭，即使这样，每天也逃不了 一顿打，翻来覆去的说辞，说他害了他娘， 害了他的生意。五岁的鸦鸦什么也不懂，但每次挨打的时候他都会疼着喊鸦鸦错了，爹爹不要打 了。  
鸦鸦挎着比他人还大一圈的竹篮，走在山里头 的小路上，他再找今天可以做饭的东西，跑了一圈也没找到，毕竟已经入秋了，找到的也就是些水 果，他有些害怕的坐在一块石头上，回去肯定又要 被打了。他粉雪的小秀颊沾满了泪水像一颗水杏子，挎着篮子，身子晃的厉害却依旧慢慢前进。  
鸦鸦在走进林中央的时候被村里一个小流氓拦住 了，那个小流氓歪着嘴递给了他一把青菜和一些肉，鸦鸦小鸟般稚嫩的嗓子开心的说着谢谢，却被人一把抱在怀 里，直接脱了裤子，露出两条莲藕似的小腿，霜白蜜嫩。  
男人是吃百家饭长大的，长大以后越发不学无术，还从别人那里学会了不好的东西，打开以后全是女人的裸体还有性交视频，最吸引他的就是那个幼女破处， 小孩光洁无毛的身体，柔嫩的四肢，以及鼓鼓的小肚皮，让他硬的恨不能自己上。  
鸦鸦被男人抱在怀里脱了裤子反应也不大，他细软的头发黏在脖颈里闷闷的问着，叔叔怎么了，灵雀小嗓让 男人瞬间就硬了，他将鸦鸦剩余的衣服也剥得精 光，还觉得自己是个不错的男人，起码让他躺在地 上时垫着衣服呢，鸦鸦有些冷的缩着圆腴的小身子，婉转的关节浸着桃色，两团软哝哝的肉屁股也被人看了个光，男人咽着口水趴在 地上，从这个角度望过去，即使胖嘟嘟的双腿夹紧，也 能窥探到一抹粉白的小蚌肉，紧的怕是连手指都插不 进去。男人并不着急，他伸出舌头舔着鸦鸦的屁股缝，用手掰开他柔软娇嫩的臀肉，整张脸都埋了进 去，鼻头钻进小肉洞，狠狠的嗅着鸦鸦的味道，是孩童特有的奶香味，舌尖不老实的朝里钻，小小的屁股洞受到刺激收缩着，被男人吸得湿淋淋水光光。。  
鸦鸦舒服的嘟着小嘴差点睡着就被人翻了过来，拉开两条小肥腿，儿童的阴茎还不如男人的拇指，就是一坨白色地软肉，耷在一边，既不会勃起也不会射精， 但是男人看中的是他的处女屄。  
他分开鸦鸦粉白色的小阴唇瓣，软乎乎的嫩肉被他捻在手里把玩，鸦鸦有些奇怪的感觉从尿尿的 地方传来，他小声喘着气叔叔，鸦鸦怎么了？是不是生病了，早熟的小孩担心的抽泣着，眼泪扑簌簌的落，艳红的眼角面侧秀美的小痣又平添了几分姣媚。小阴唇被玩的差不多时，男人带着老茧的拇指将隐藏在其中的肉蒂剥了出来，坏心眼得用茧子去蹭最敏感的地方。鸦鸦伸着小手推拒男人的头颅大声的叫了出来，叔叔鸦鸦想尿尿了，呜呜呜呜。  
阴蒂小粒蒂原本只有半片小拇指甲盖大小，被揉捏的玩的又肿又亮，男人扯了一根细长的枯草，绕在鸦鸦的阴蒂上，让那个小东西怎么也缩不回去。又摘了根 狗尾巴草，将扎人的须毛压在鸦鸦的屄缝里，前 后拉动，鸦鸦蹬着小腿哭着说叔叔疼，幼童比不 上成人，太多细嫩的皮肉，但是男人愈发的兴奋，直到鸦鸦的阴唇被狗尾巴草磨的通红滴水晶莹才被放过，阴蒂再次被他含在嘴里又咬又嗦。  
鸦鸦哭叫了起来，说自己尿床了，男人低头一看，原本的蓝色的小裙子上，多了 一块深色部分，是被 什么给浸湿了，鸦鸦哭红了小俏脸，弄脏了衣服 又要被爹爹打了。 男人笑着说，叔叔先来教育教育你。他趴在鸦鸦 的小嫩屄前面，用自己的小拇指往里捅，入口紧窄 的不像话，扒开他禁闭的小肉穴，舌头卷着往幼童的阴道里 舔，鸦鸦不懂为什么叔叔要吃他的尿水，他高兴 的用肉嘟嘟的小手数着青菜，起码今天不用挨饿 了，叔叔是好人。  
屄穴被渐渐舔开，混着刚流出的阴精，倒也顺滑了 不少，男人将缠在鸦鸦小蒂上的野草根部，用指头 带着进去，又瞬间抽出手指，肉道没了手指的开拓 瞬间闭合，柔嫩的穴肉却被野草的毛刺的不断抖动，鸦鸦 的小穴不断流出透明的液体，嘴里喊着叔叔救命， 男人告诉他这是舒服的感觉。他将鸦鸦抱了起 来，下面插着一根野苗，屄穴无师自通的收缩 着，流了男人一掌心的淫液。  
男人让鸦鸦挎在他身上，紧贴的阴唇分开，露出 无法缩回体内的肉蒂，男人托着鸦鸦的屁股，让 他勃起粗大的龟头对准小阴蒂一次次碾压，鸦鸦 哭的眼睛都肿了，他还不知道什么是性快感，小鸡 巴也勃起不了，可是处女穴却有着强烈的快意。他 的阴蒂被一次又一次重重的挤压，屄里被扎的穴肉 乱颤。  
男人伸手把植苗拉出的同时，把龟头压在肉蒂 上扭了一圈，鸦鸦挺着自己肥嘟嘟的小腰又挤出 —大摊阴精。他抖着四肢不清楚自己发生了什么。 男人最后射在他两腿间，又把舌头伸进鸦鸦嘴里 吸他的口水吃，用力掐了几把嫩呼呼的奶头，用怒张的马眼顶在鸦鸦的奶尖上，把剩余的精水涂满了鸦鸦小嫩身子，才把他 的衣服穿上。


End file.
